DarkSabre
by vaderfan220x
Summary: DarkSabre, an assassin working for Lord Voldemort, now finds herself without a master. Now on her own, she directs her fury at Remus Lupin. Will he survive her wrath, or will she renounce her dark past?
1. the Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings' works**.

**Summary: DarkSabre, an assassin working for Lord Voldemort, now finds herself without a master. Now on her own, she directs her fury at Remus Lupin. Will he survive her wrath? Or will she renounce her dark past?**

**DarkSabre**

By Vaderfan220x

**Chapter One: The hunt**

The security guard was incredibly bored. It was the middle of the night in London and he was standing guard in front of a tall glass building with his partner. Tonight was just like every night. Standing in front of the building waiting for some imaginary killer to come by and try to kill the building's lone occupant.

The security guard didn't even feel the need to be standing out here, in the cold night. Even if an assassin came and got past him, the building was still crawling with security guards armed to the teeth. Not like Mr. Lancer needed all this security.

For the past few weeks, Mr. William Lancer had made several appearances over the media expressing his feelings about England's latest tragedies and how the government wasn't doing their job in stopping them. He had candidly stated that the police should double their efforts in finding all those missing citizens. He had openly suggested better relief efforts for all those destroyed towns. He had frankly disagreed with the nation's intelligence department for not explaining these baffling murders.

These statements had made a great number of people angry. They believed William Lancer had no right to blame the government, which was working overtime to stop theses crises. The amount of hatred directed at William Lancer had resulted in the need for extra security.

Personally, the security guard wasn't fond of William Lancer. He had brought this extra security upon himself. If he just shut up once in a while, he and his partner might be able to get some sleep instead of staying up waiting for an angry activist to show up at midnight

Bored by the silence, the guard asked his parent, "So, how much longer until we get to leave?"

His fellow guard looked at his watch. "Oh, we have about another five hours," he replied dryly.

"it'll feel like ten," groaned the guard. These kind of nights never ended.

Then he heard footsteps. He turned and saw a young woman walking down the silent street toward the building. She was medium height, slim and had cascading blonde hair. The guard thought it suspicious that she wearing a black trench coat on a fairly warm night and sunglasses at midnight.

"Excuse me miss," said the guard as the woman drew nearer. "This building is closed."

The woman didn't stop. Her face was expressionless, her eyes masked by sunglasses.

"Ma'am, this place if loss limits," called the security guard. Who did this woman think she is? Was she deaf or something? When the woman continued he and his partner placed their hands on their guns.

"Ma'am this is your final warning. No civilians allowed."

The woman finally stopped she stared at both their hand placed securely on their holsters. She then sneered, showing emotion for the first time. She placed her hand in her pocket.

"I'm no civilian," she said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. The guard put his hand over his eyes and stared as his partner fell to the ground. The woman was holding a thin wooden wand. His partner lay on the ground, dead.

The guard, fully alert now took out his walkie-talkie. "Code Red! Code Red!" he screeched into it. He pulled out his gun but it was too late. The woman rushed behind him placed her hands on his neck and cracked it with the twist. The guard's lifeless body fell to the ground as the woman walked through the front doors.

She started to walk gracefully down the wide entrance. Along the glass walls were plants and empty chairs It was completely empty, except for a secretary at the desk all the way at the end of the hall. The woman flicked her wand at the security cameras along the wall, deactivating them.

"excuse me miss," said the secretary. "do you have an appoint…?"

She never finished her sentence. Making sure all the cameras in the hall were off, she pointed her wand at the secretary and shot more green light at her. She slumped of her chair to the floor. The woman walked to the side elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor.

As the elevator rose the woman kept her calm. This was not her face assassination, and it wouldn't be the last. Instead of feeling guilty over the lives lost already, she thought of how pleased her master would be when she succeeded.

Soon the elevator stopped a few floors lower than she wanted. No matter, she thought. Security wouldn't be able to stop her.

The elevator doors opened. She was in a plain hallway with white walls. Before her stood four more armed guns pointing their guns at her. The minute she stepped out of the elevator, they pulled the triggers.

She waved her wand, and the bullets stopped in midair. Instead of killing her, the bullets simply floated. The guards were astonished. Catching them off guard, she waved her wand again and the bullets flew at top speed, right back to the guards. The all fell backward, killed by their own bullets and the woman walked over their corpses to the emergency stairs.

The emergency stairs stretched from the top of the building to the bottom. Up and down the flights, security guards were stationed everywhere. When she entered, all of the pointed their guns down at her from their staircase.

With a wry smile, she turned sharply and vanished with a crack before hundreds of bullets shot at where she stood a second before. She suddenly reappeared behind the nearest security guard, and snapped his neck. The next moment she vanished again, appeared on the next flight of stairs up, and threw the guard over the stair railing and he fell to his death. She disappeared again, popped right behind the next guard gave him a high kick in the face.

With every flight of stairs, the woman ascended, killing one guard after the other. Most were not able to fire at her, as she disappeared too quickly. Some fired but shot their comrade instead by accident. Slowly, she continued to kick, choke, and impale each and every guard.

When she finally reached the tallest flight she looked down. The entire stairwell was littered with broken, bleeding bodies. With a sigh, and a sense of accomplishment, she opened the door to the tallest story.

As she expected, this floor had the most security. She met in the plain white hallway, numerous security guards and a few heavily armed personnel with bulletproof vests and machine guns. The woman grinned her wicked smile. This was going to be fun.

With extraordinary agility, she rushed into the group of agents. With a whirl of her trench coat, she kicked out at one guard while firing green light at another. She quickly lunged behind another guard as the troop opened fire. The guard took all the bullets. She threw away the body, kicked off the wall shot down numerous guards with her wand. She landed behind another sentry snapped his neck and backhanded a guard behind her. She was like a hungry puma in a sea of weak gazelles, striking with immeasurable intensity. They never stood a chance.

William Lancer sat in office, petrified. He had been slightly shook when the head of security came in saying that someone had infiltrated the building. But now guards were running through the building shouting orders and spreading panic. He looked around his office. Nothing was there to save him. He decided to hide underneath his desk. Meanwhile, the head of security was back yelling orders and something about intruders and multiple troops down. William Lancer was sweating so hard his suit was drenched.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. He heard the head of security adjust his gun back, but then he heard the fluid motion of a jacket, the head of security squeal, and nearly jumped out from under the desk as the guard was thrown into the facing wall. Blood trickled down the wallpaper as the gaurd slumped to the carpet.

He then heard footsteps approaching his desk. He was utterly silent. Soon a pair of leather boots come into view. All of a sudden, the desk he was hiding under burst into pieces. William Lancer yelled in fear, covering his head.

He looked up to find a young woman standing over him. She looked no older than twenty-one. How could she take out all those troops. Under her black trench coat he saw a belt buckle shaped like a skull.

"wh-what are you?" he asked, his voice full of fear.

She looked down her face full of fury.

"I am the DarkSabre."

She took of her sunglasses revealing cold gray eyes. She pointed her wand at William Lancer. Then she spoke the last words he would ever hear.

"The Dark Lord sends his regards."

And with a flash of green light, William knew no more.

Well there it is. I hope everyone likes it.

R&R


	2. Life with the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I'd be here?**

**-to BrianDarkSoul, yes, this is a lot like Mara Jade, since she was a main inspiration. glad to see someone knows there SW stuff.**

**Chapter 2: Life with the Dark Lord**

Later that night, DarkSabre returned to her shelter. It was a small space far from muggle and wizard detection. It was one major room with a pantry and bathroom. There was a bed, a dresser, and a large cabinet on the side wall.

DarkSabre threw off her jacket and replaced it with a black cloak. It felt comfortable to be back in wizard clothing instead of uncomfortable muggle wear. She went to the pantry took out an energy drink and waited for her next assignment.

So another mission complete. He master would be pleased. He always was, since DarkSabre never failed.

There was no room for failure when working for Lord Voldemort.

DarkSabre had worked for Voldemort for fifteen years. Ever since she was little, the Dark Lord had been her master and her teacher. She could hardly remember the time when she was raised by her own parents. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

When she wasn't DarkSabre. When she was just Caitlyn Kirke.

All she remembered were blurs of the past. Her parents smiling faces still left their mark, but nothing else really.

But then her parents died, and Caitlyn was alone. Until she met the Dark Lord. That day she remembered perfectly.

It was after her parent's funeral. She was sitting in the graveyard by their tombstones. It was cloudy and cold, and Caitlyn was hollow inside. Her tears were dry and emotions were forced out. She just wanted to be alone, but she knew it wouldn't help. They were never coming back. Never…

"It's a shame," he said.

She had turned to see who spoke. It was a tall, skinny man in a cloak. He was heavily hooded and his eyes were hidden. From what she could see, he was incredibly pale.

"Your parents were not ready to die. They were young, fit, and full of life. In the end, though, death took them. In the end, death takes us all."

Caitlyn said nothing. What was this guy saying? Sure, she was getting sick of all the sympathy towards her, but this guy was throwing their death in her face.

"Throughout our lives, humanity tries desperately to stop death. They try to escape the grim fate, but in the end, death will take them."

"Why does it have be that way?" said Caitlyn gloomily. "Why can't people just live without having to worry about death."

"Well," said the pale man, "there may be some ways to escape, such a fate."

Caitlyn looked up. Was the is man saying what she thought he was?

"You know about magic," he pressed on. "You know the power wizards possess. We can do almost anything. So why can't we find ways to halt death."

Caitlyn listened intently. She was completely still trying to catch every word.

"I myself have been working tirelessly to stop death's shadow. I daresay, I have made some accomplishments to reach immortality. I have devoted my life to searching to ensure death's end.

"But I could use some help."

Caitlyn's heart stopped. Her mind was working like clockwork, trying to comprehend the man's intentions. He kneeled down next to Caitlyn, smiling a wicked smile.

"So how about it Caitlyn? Join me and my cause. I can offer you so much. I can teach magic you've never dreamed of. I can help you in ways no other person could. Together we can find a way to ensure no one would die like your parents."

He held out his hand. Caitlyn's head was swimming. What should she do? Would her parents want her to join this stranger? She would never know, though. They were long gone. She had made up her mind now. She felt obligated to all the other children out there who could lose parents at any second.

She grasped the man's hand and sealed her fate.

And so her training began. Everyday, Caitlyn was pushed to her physical and mental limits. She went through rigorous fitness training and learned the most difficult spells imaginable. Soon her past life was abandoned and she embraced her new life as the DarkSabre, the Dark Lord's personal assassin.

Over the years, DarkSabre killed more and more, raising her rank in Voldemort's eyes. With each kill she thought of achieving the rank she had been working towards since she was young.

Death Eater.

But DarkSabre did not know when she would finally achieve such a level of power. Voldemort had hinted about ascending her, but never did. Sure, it frustrated DarkSabre, but she knew one day she would become one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant.

Lost in her thoughts, DarkSabre sat on her bed and began to meditate. She had to remain calm and serene at all times, there was no room for distraction in her work. For the next few hours, DarkSabre maintained her tranquility, waiting for her master's call.

It finally came, when her belt buckle of the Dark Mark began to vibrate and glow. DarkSabre quickly stood up and walked over to the large cabinet along the wall. Inside, numerous weapons and tools were shelved: daggers, knives, razors, and numerous vials of poisons. She took one of each, clipped them on her belt, and Apparated to her master.

She arrived in a dark, curtained room lit by fading candles. Immediately, she knelt before the throne like chair in front of her. For sitting in front of her was her master, Lord Voldemort.

"Rise, DarkSabre," he hissed.

She stood up before her master's terrible profile. She had become accustomed to seeing his ghastly white face and terrible red eyes. She had seen that face for the past sixteen years, and she learned to look beyond the horrific image.

"Wait one moment DarkSabre," he said in his high, raspy voice. "I'm with another charge."

DarkSabre turned and was surprised to find a man standing behind her. He was large and fierce with robes that looked uncomfortably tight. He had disheveled hair and fierce yellow eyes. His teeth looked exceptionally sharp. "DarkSabre," he growled to her.

"Greyback," she muttered and stood aside for him. Her serene calm she had meditated for was broken by waves of fury. Fenrir Greyback was the most gruesome werewolf ever. If there was one DarkSabre hated most in the world, it was a werewolf.

Her hatred for them had been sparked a long time ago, before her days as DarkSabre. The reason for her hatred was one of her most darkest secrets. No one knew, except of course for the Dark Lord. He knew everything about her.

She was a young girl at the time, no older than five. She was sleeping soundly in her bed until she heard some noises down in the living room. Curious, she crept out of bed and into the hallway.

From the hallway she heard sounds of struggling, growls and bark and yells of pain. She soon realized that the sounds of pain were coming from her father. Scared, she crept closer and headed downstairs.

She was still on the staircase when she saw it. Her mouth dropped open her face full of horror. Before her, was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen.

Her father and mother were being attacked in her very living room by a massive wolf. They screamed and screamed, blood pouring everywhere. The werewolf was merciless. He continued to claw and bite at their mangled bodies. Soon her parents stopped screaming, their bodies completely limp. The werewolf, blood staining his fur, continued to strike.

Caitlyn was stunned. She couldn't scream and she couldn't cry. The very sight was to petrifying. All she could do was watch her parents die at the hands of this savage.

DarkSabre quickly pushed aside her own memories and composed herself. The Dark Lord had no time for her anger.

After talking to him, Voldemort dismissed Greyback. As he turned to leave, Greyback kept his eyes on DarkSabre, licking his teeth hungrily. DarkSabre winced in disgust, but did nothing. When Greyback was finally gone, DarkSabre returned before her master.

"Good evening, my apprentice," said Voldemort in his high, cruel voice. His hands were clasped together and his wicked smile remained on his face. "Was your mission successful?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," she said, bowing. "The ignorant muggle has been dealt with."

"Good," hissed Voldemort. "Good. You've served your master well." He sat up form his throne and paced around it. DarkSabre dropped to her knees in respect.

"DarkSabre," he continued, "you have served me well for years. Your training is nearly complete."

Here it is, thought DarkSabre, another hint about being a Death Eater, but not promoting her. She braced herself for the disappointment.

"I believe it is time for you to join my ranks. It is time for you to become a Death Eater."

DarkSabre's jerked up. Was it true? Was he going to let her become a Death Eater?

"Yes," he continued. "You are ready to take the next step. Your loyalty is unwavering and I know you will continue to serve my cause.

"But, first you must complete your final test."

"What is it, my master?" said DarkSabre eagerly.

Voldemort laughed in his high cruel voice. "I see you are enthusiastic to join me. Very well, your task will be harder than any other test you have had so far. Your days of killing muggles are over. It is time to take the next step.

"Your last task is to kill Damien Oculus, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

DarkSabre was shocked. She had just been assigned to kill one of the prestigious of wizards. Aurors weren't like muggle politicians with high security. Aurors had wands and skills unmatched. But if that was what she needed to become a Death Eater, she would succeed.

"It will be done, my lord," she said bowing.

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "you are lucky I'm in a generous mood DarkSabre. For I too will embark on my final test. I have finally learned the location of baby Harry Potter, the wretched Chosen One."

"That is excellent news, my lord," said DarkSabre. She had heard of the Dark Lord's unending quest to find the prophesized boy to bring about his downfall. The boy was only one, but he was extremely well protected.

"Yes," agreed Voldemort. "Tonight is the night my immortality will be ensured. You will overcome your mission, as will I. Together we will ascend to new levels of power!" her finished, thin arms spread wide.

"Now go," he said. "Complete your task, and return to me in the morning. Then you will join my ranks."

"Yes master," said DarkSabre, bowing. She turned to go, swelling with pride. Tonight was the night she had been waiting for. She would not fail.

She would be a Death Eater.

That's all for now!

R&R pleez.


End file.
